Stuck On You
by rougeinterior
Summary: Emmett Cullen has been left on the sidelines for far too long. His inner lust for Isabella Swan has been nestled deep within his chest since he first laid eyes on her. Though he's not exactly going about this the right way.. After kidnapping the young human she's left bound in a secluded basement as his own prized possession. A/N: Mature themes, discretion advised. You were warned.
1. The Cave

_A/N: This is a very racy, intimate storyline. It includes dark themes and scenes that aren't meant for a young audience. Please read with caution._

It's been nearly four days.

My cool fingers trace knowingly along the smooth surface of the rock beneath my grasp, I can smell her crimson pumping through her veins and her heartbeat is pounding against my ear drums. Isabella Swan is shackled to the wall opposite of me and she is terrified. I love her innocence, how her emotions are displayed so easily over her delicate features. I'm no Edward Cullen, but it's almost as if I can read her mind. Thinking of my so-called "adoptive" brother has the pads of my digits gripping the rock until it crumbles onto the solid concrete floor. I'm known in the immortal world for my strength, and it's proven yet again as most of the granite is now like sand in texture covering my combat boot. As I near the human I can see the terror welling in her saucer like eyes. So round, a gorgeous brown. What does she see in Edward that I don't have? What could it be that leaves her so breathless, on her toes? As if she'd do anything he'd ever ask of her and more. Rosalie has never done this for me.

Though, really, can I blame her?

That thorn bush has never really cared for me, and I'm fine with this. We're two strangers forced into a relationship by immortality. The girl I want is directly before me. And soon - she'll understand, she wants to be with me too.

Now I'm kneeling before the lamb and my hand shoots out to caress her jaw within my monstrous hand, it's so large compared to her. I mentally note that I must be extra gentle with this one, she's far too fragile to get rough with. At least right away. As I press my thumb along the tape that is covering her plump lips, I tilt my head with curiosity as I gaze longingly towards her. "Dearest Bella, I would love more than anything to dispose of this...barrier...but you must promise to stay quiet." I continue to stroke the tape, contemplating on ripping it. I wonder if she has a high pain tolerance. Though I know by the time I'm through with her she'll be able to withstand nearly anything.

Tears roll down her cheeks, staining the pale flesh as it's obvious she's been crying for hours prior to this moment. "Shhh, don't cry. You're safe with me." I lie.

With a caring pull the tape is now at the corner of her mouth, I rip it now which causes her to grunt in pain. Her chained hands instantly move up to cover her lips in pain before she begins to shout. This is comic relief to a guy like me. In Forks the weather is always inclement, rain frequents the forecast. So the pounding of the raindrops combined with the desolate location of my underground shed leave no one to run to her aide. I keep this from my thoughts when around Edward, and I never settle on what my plans are to do with the young Swan - my plan is fool proof. Not Alice nor Ed will soil this for me. They took death away from me and made me into this monster I've become.

"I will tell you this once, my Bella. You will be quiet, or I will silence you myself."

She instantly mutes and a pleased grin splices my features in half. As a reward my lips graze her jaw, kissing silently before I pull away. "I have some clothes laid out for you on the dresser, put them on and I'll return soon." Unhooking her from the chains that bind her I stalk away, using my key to lock the door behind me as I take a rest on the couch. I've designed a rather luxurious "man cave," and it's concealed with perfection. I hear the shifting in the room which is music to my ears, I know she's changing. I imagine her slender frame weaving into the tight clothing. It was chosen to expose the curves Bella most likely wasn't aware she had. A pair of black jeans that were a size too small, skinny as she had the perfect legs for the style and a black tank to match that hugged her under developed breasts. She wouldn't need any undergarments, they would only be more clothing for me to remove later.

I don't bother to knock as I enter the room, she needs to learn that she is at my will and I don't owe her explanations or reasoning. Though that is what she is begging from me. "_Emmett, why are you doing this? I don't understand...what about Rosalie?_" I growl, I don't like to be questioned. "Isabella, you will address me formally from now on. You need to earn the right to say my name." Instantly I'm on her, shoving her fragile frame against the wall as she's eye level due to my hands holding her up by the hips. "Speak to me using Sir, or Mr. Cullen. And...as for Rose, forget about her. Forget about everything, you are to do as I say from this point on."

I'm thrilled as she nods in approval, it's hesitant but I feel she's slowly beginning to understand that there is no way out of this for her except to obey. She's my own personal puppet, and oh - how I'll work those strings.

"Yes what..?"

"_Yes, Sir_." She whispers.


	2. Dinner For Two

_A/N: Mature themes. I would love some reviews on what the readers/followers are wanting out of this story. It will help me with writing out the next chapters. Thanks, - A._

She is so gentle, flawless. I wonder how it is one entity can be so pure.

I have motioned for her to sit herself at the table set for two on the adjacent wall from where I had previously had her suspended in my grasp. She seems at ease as I have released her and she is free to move about the basement grounds. As she takes her seat, I move in casually to be across from her. "I prepared you a meal that I thought you might like." Antsy, as if I am about to burst from my flesh with the excitement of this potential prospect - I feel that she could be the one. My perfect submissive.

I stand, towering above her more so than the norm as she is still seated, she's level with my waist. I fight the sexual urges building within my groin and instead move towards the fridge that holds her dinner. It's spaghetti with meatballs, something I had overhead she enjoyed by Edward. I heat up the noodles and sauce; meanwhile, pouring her a glass of tea along with ice water. I want her to feel comfortable, as that's the only way this is going to work. She needs to trust me, to feel as if she has some say in this. _"Emmett._." My topaz iris' flicker towards her oval face as it peers up towards mine, my stern gaze correcting her so I don't feel the need to use my voice.

"_I mean.., Mr. Cullen..?"_

I'm amused. She is so innocent - to the point I want to ravish her on this table and take it from her. Though instead, as her meal is now fully before her, I watch her eat in silence. I speak not a single word to her as I ignore her attempts at conversation, I am intrigued. Intoxicated as I watch her feed herself. Oddly it's sexy. The way her supple lips take the noodles off the fork and suck it past the petals of her face. She is such a beautiful creature. And she's mine now.

Only after she has finished do I answer, "Yes, my Bella?"

"_I'm a little cold, may I have a sweater?_" She's timid, and it causes the bulge within my pants to throb with need. I shove the table from between us and she immediately retreats into herself. I caress her throat with my thumb to show I won't harm her, I just want to feel her flesh. She's cold because of me, I know this, I just don't care.

"I'm going to undress you, don't speak unless I give you permission." I step forward and pluck the strap of her tank top with my index pointer until the fabric slips down her shoulder. My hues are greedy as I take in her form, I'm struck by the pure sex appeal she has without trying. Soon her top is the first item of the pile on the floor, mine follows as I peel it from my built torso. Though she obeys and says nothing, I hear a faint gasp in her throat as my body is revealed. God...she is loving this.

Kneeling before the lamb I unbutton her jeans and slip the material down her slender thighs until they reach her ankles, and one-by-one she steps out of them. She is bare before me. Nothing could prepare me for this moment, not even my day dreams. Her body is a new found land, and _fuck_ do I want to discover it. "Isabella, you are beautiful." I speak and look up at her, kissing sensually at her inner thighs before my thumb drags longingly over her slit. She's growing slightly damp, her scent is flooding my nostrils and I'm taken aback by my combined blood lust - and basic _human_ needs.

"I'm giving you permission to speak, my obedient pet. Tell me you want this...tell me what _you_ want me to do to you."


	3. Prepping

_A/N: I apologize for the hiatus in this story. I am deeply thankful for the PM's I received in regards to my continuation of this fanfiction as well as the reviews. I do hope this chapter was worth the long wait._

Her cloudy iris' are jumbled with mixed emotions. I don't blame her for being confused, for being unsure if she's truly able to give me what I want in this cave. But I see it inside her. I see the willingness to please, the ability to perform, and I see a confidence glistening within her that she'll one day be able to see. As she doesn't give into my command it only forces a smile to curve at my dry, somewhat cracked lips. To my own surprise I am intrigued by her denial. I crave to know what drives her to disobey. Is it stubbornness? Possibly.

But if I was a betting man, I'd say it was due to fear.

"This can go one of two ways, frail. It's either my fingers, or my cock going into you first. I can assure you that you'll want me to open you up a bit rather than forcing myself into you. Honey is better than vinegar, is it not?" I pause. I want to catch her reaction as it must be sinking into her brain that this will happen without her permission regardless. "Your choice."

I trace my calloused index finger along her jaw. Playing with my food before I dive right in. She's hesitant, most definitely rattled by my words as she spills her own in a flush of pure nerves.

_"I want you to do whatever you want, Mr. Cullen. I w-want you._" Her admission is that of a frantic female. Bella doesn't mean this now, but in the coming months she'll understand that she has wanted this for as long as I have. She doesn't understand now. But with time it'll fade.

"Honey it is." A laugh. It seeps icily through the close proximity between us as I remove my pants and allow them to drop to my ankles. My pulsating member throbs against my inner thigh as it rests there. I catch her looking. Instantly her cheeks ignite with a red flush, thus causing my laughter to grow more manic. She's intrigued - as am I. I shackle each of her wrists to a bar that is located above her head. It causes her to be suspended at least two feet from the ground, in turn now we gain an eye level stance. My digits swirl inside her mouth. Taking her saliva from her to coat my index and middle finger before they weave into her tight entrance. A pop is felt against the pad of her fingertips. A furrowed expression of surprise is displayed on my eyebrows. A delighted grin graces my mouth.

"_Oh_. Mr. Dazzler hasn't opened you up for himself yet, has he?"

I pump. Once, twice, three times. Blood trickles down my fingers as her hymen has been taken for granted. I ignore my blood lust as my primal needs are much more in need of gratification than my thirst. That will come when the time is right. For now, I must continue this preparation. I take my time exploring every crevice of her depths. I don't want to leave any corner untouched. And I don't. Nearly ten minutes later I retract myself from her entrance and cease my invasion.

Making the lamb clean my fingers as I am now behind her. Only touching the backs of her thighs - pressing them up until the tips of her toes reach the bar above her head. Once each ankle is shackled do I return before her.

"Stay silent. Or I will gag you, Bella." I speak with a stern, authoritative tone. I know she will listen.

Now her delicious cunt is directly in front of my face. Gaping open from the position I have her in, I can see inside of her opening. And I can hardly resist as my tongue extends out to lap up some of her moist nectar trailing down her inner thigh. Fingers still somewhat damp I mindlessly tease the pads against her rear entrance. This hole must be prepped as well. I can feel her weight lifting, she now realizes why I've shunned her from speaking. I still pray she will oblige.

I thrust into her ass. Pumping without reason; I enjoy this. Her sex cries tangle with that of pain and pleasure. I can't decipher which is what anymore. I don't care to. Isabella Swan is mine to do with as I please.

The opening now slightly swollen from the relentless intrusion it has just undergone, I caress her supple backside before moving away from her. My hand extends up to a lever on the wall, a mechanical groan echoing against the Cave's walls as the bar begins to lower. More and more until she is no longer position at eye level, but rather she is horizontal with my waist. I can now see her eyes once more. I can tell she's been crying. Funny how I hadn't caught onto the fact she'd been sobbing prior to this moment. It only intensifies the fact I need more from her in this moment.

The head of my cock presses into her middle hole as I continue to stare down at her. She whimpers, cries out for me to stop. I grow angry.

"**Silence**, frail!" And she obeys immediately.

The abrupt disobedience treads lightly with my patience, but being nestled within her depths leaves a certain level of euphoric happiness. I was within her. We were one.


	4. Back in Forks

_A/N: I'll get back to the steamy details in the next chapter. For now - here is an outtake to answer some questions as to what is going on outside of the Cave. - A._

"What do you mean she didn't come home last night, Charlie?" The hissing, stern voice didn't sound much like my own at the current moment. Being the soft-spoken Cullen boy it was rare that I would speak in such a way - but this wasn't just anyone I was referring to. I was talking about Bella.

"_Edward, you heard what I said. There was a note left on her computer saying she needed a break from the rain, and that she'd be back in a few weeks. She's with her Mother._" Charlie paused, concern deep in his gaze. "_It might do you two some good to have some time apart. Email her if you really need to reach her."_

With an annoyed huff I retreated from the Swan household and shuffled towards the Volvo. Isabella's Father wasn't lying, having read his mind nothing he said was false. But would she really do that to me? Just leave without saying anything? To be fair the previous summer I disappeared from her life in order to ensure her safety. It was the summer Jacob became a part of their life, the third person in our twisted triangle. Perhaps this was payback? If anything, maybe I deserved this.

I sighed, frustrated. In need of seeing my beloved swan.

However, for now, I tried to respect her wishes of a small vacation. I had to have faith in our relationship that she'd return, whole, to me. As I revved the engine of the vehicle to life I mentally noted to send her an email once settled in for the night. If she didn't respond, then I had the right to be worried.


	5. Unleashed

_A/N: Here is some shameless self promotion! If you are into the rough, intimate storylines I will be creating a new FanFic that will be in Fifty Shades genre. If you like this story, I have a feeling you'll enjoy this next one. _

_Emmett would like for me to shut up now though, he's ready to have his fun with our kidnapped Isabella. - A._

"Do you like that, Isabella? Do you like the way it feels to have me stuffed inside you?"

Heatedly I exhale, I nestle within her and wait patiently for her response. I am in no rush. I know we have all evening to finish this deed that has been building within me for far too long. As my member throbs in unison with her own pulsing clit, I grin with amusement as my thumb strokes purposely at her rear entrance. My long arms prove that this task it too easy. I will force a response out of her if she doesn't submit to my will.

"_Y-yes. It's...nice._" Bella mutters.

I cackle. This is far too comical. "It's**_ nice_**, frail?" I remove my girth from her depths and smack her sensitive nub without holding back my strength.

"A moonlight dinner is nice. Puppies are nice. I am about to fuck you until you can hardly stand. You can come up with something better than that, my dearest." My face appears as if I'm merely telling a joke, though the harsh underlying aggression in my tone proves this is no laughing matter. And it's in her best interest to pay up in what I am requesting.

"_It's fucking amazing, Sir. It feels...so good._" Hmph, impressive. I will leave her be for now. I give an affectionate pat to her clit as if apologizing for manhandling the flesh.

Without anymore interruption, I dip into her. And soon I'm pumping my cock into her without any sort of remorse. I take her cunt as it is mine for the taking. One palm rests firmly at her stomach to hold her in place as the other is cupping her ass cheek - all so I can move her in the ways I wish. Her pussy is so tight it's as if I'm moving within quicksand. The deeper I go the more I have to work at pulling out. Her walls hug at my shaft. If her wetness glistening off her thighs is any indication of her enjoyment, she is having the time of her life.

"Mmf, Isabella. **_Yes_**. I have wanted this for so long." She returns a small nod in agreement. Again, she is lying. But in this moment I am too selfish to reprimand her. Her eyes are no longer filled with tears, though I can tell she is in some amount of pain from the way her lids are clamped tightly together and her teeth are holding her lower tier hostage. She's trying to keep from screaming; though that is what I want. I want to hear her scream. I want her in pain.

My thumb plucks her lip from the confines of her canines as she gives me a hearty pout jumbled with a moan. God, the noises she is now letting out are enough to make my load exit into her. But I am no where near finished. She's got a full night ahead of her. "Does that feel good, baby?" Husky voice paired with lust filled eyes gaze down at the lamb.

"_No, Sir. It hurts._" She winces as if preparing to be struck, but I respect her honesty and reward her with my lips coating hers. Stealing more of her divine kisses I nudge my mouth towards her ear as my hips continue to bound down at hers relentlessly. "Good." I whisper.

Upon standing upright once more I remove my cock from her insides and drag the head along her thigh, towards her side, until it nears her face. "My Bella, I want you to clean me off. Get me good and wet because I am going to fuck your other hole once you're finished. If you don't coat my cock good enough, it's going to hurt you." I say this because somewhere in me - I care for her. I love her in some sick, demented way. Someday she'll see I did all of this because she's the one.

Terror displays in her eyes for only a flash before she immediately takes my throbbing member past her lips. For being a newbie it is disturbingly good. I know in this moment Bella could be a bad girl and take a bite. But she does trust me after the year and a half we've known one another. I haven't shown an indication of killing her yet. I don't have plans for this. I can get too much out of her to dispose of her so quickly. She doesn't bite. But her next move is surprising. "_Do you like fucking my mouth, Mr. Cullen? Is it good for you_?"

I blink. Dumbfounded. The lamb has the beast speechless. After collecting my thoughts I give her a subtle nod as I brush her hair from her features, wanting to see her entire face as I press the head of my cock into the back of her throat. She seems to enjoy it. Her chocolate saucers look innocently up at me as I allow her to gag around the first few inches of my shaft. "Good, babygirl. You're being _so_ good." I don't fully answer her question. My next move is her reward for pleasing me.

With a simple click on the wall the restraints around her arms and ankles release and she is floating towards the ground. With abnormal reflexes it's no surprise to either of us that I catch her within my arms. "Good girls get good rewards. You can have the couch." I press a kiss to her nose before pressing her into the sofa, front side facing forward so her backside is even with my waist.

"Spread your legs, frail."

She does, and I smile. Perhaps she's understanding how this is going to work.

I use one hand to cover her own that are now holding apart her rear cheeks. They're so fleshy. For such a petite woman she has a glorious ass. One I'm about to worship. Another reward: I spit down towards the tight hole as it is perfectly accessible for me.

"Make a noise and you'll be back on the bar, Miss Swan."

With that I shove myself into her third entrance. Fuck! It's so tight. It's quivering around my cock and I watch as it stretches to fit my massive width. I peer up as she has remained silent minus some muffled moans as she has a mouthful of cushion to silence herself. Again, she is biding my rules quite well. Such a good pet she is.

"Oh, Isabella. You are so tight for me. Have you waited all these years just for me to open you up like the slut you are?"

Another nod in approval. I give into my desires of this woman and begin to thrust mercilessly at her depths.

Pounding. Pushing. Shoving. I take everything from her as I fill her up only to pull out and smack at her fleshy cheeks a couple times. Then - I'm inside her once more. She's so quiet and obedient I'm puzzled as to what her motives are. Truthfully I am waiting for her to try to get away. Though she doesn't. She does nothing but stay still and hold herself open for me. She is a miraculous entity whom I can't seem to get enough of.

Inside her ass do I find my release. My steamy seed overflowing her now gaping hole as it oozes out and down her leg. I smear it into her thigh before giving one last stroke into her rear.

"Such a good pet you are, my dearest. Let me make you happy. What can I give to _you_ while we're still undressed?"

_A/N:_

_strawberryMIKO - I do hope that these latest chapters I have posted have still kept you as happy as the first two. Your review made me smile. So thank you!_

_WestCoastGirl16 - More has been posted. Enjoy!_

_ASAP4REAL - I do apologize for the delay in this story. I am working on finishing it. I do see there being many chapters because I have quite a good idea as to how I want this to go. It won't be solved anytime soon. Keep on checking up on me!_

_meme - I enjoy it as well. It's a pleasure writing it so I'm glad you enjoy it so much. :)_

_jessa76 - I don't want to post any spoilers for what I have in mind. But because I think you might be the number one fan for this Fic I will give you a little something! There will be a time when they are no longer in the Cave. _

_HarbouringLies - Ah- yes. I do believe know what will happen. Mwahah! I have a good idea. But honestly I always take a bit of the advice from my reviews in how it ultimately goes._

_With that I am headed to post at least one more chapter. Possibly two._

_I love feedback, so give me some! Emmett and I would love to know what you do & don't like._


	6. Split

_A/N:_

_This entry is from Bella's perspective._

I still can't believe this is happening.

How has my life gone so completely wrong that my boyfriend's brother has kidnapped me and chained me to a wall, expressing how I'm going to become his little sex slave? Surely this is a dream. No way in hell this can actually be real. Though as he continues to fill me in on all he has planned, I'm beginning to understand Emmett isn't kidding. He isn't his playful, silly self anymore. This is a new side to him I'm sure I'm the only one to see. I take this for granted initially. Though as expected with time I begin to internally sing a different tune.

My mind isn't on what's going on as his large head nestles into my rear hole. I bite the couch with all my might and grunt in torturous pain as he spreads open my flesh. I feel dirty. Not because he's in a hole that is verified as off limits to most. Not because I don't think I've showered in a whole day. And not because I may die in this cave. But because..I am starting to like this.

It's almost erotic how violating this whole experience is. After the initial pain of all these new interactions I begin to feel the pleasure. And fuck, it's mindblowing. I can't seem to get enough of that thick cock that continues to thrust into every opening I have to offer Emmett. He takes. He doesn't care if I'm getting what I needed. And this is something I've never experienced from anyone, not even Edward.

Constantly being babied by both my parents, Jake, my soulmate. It does get rather old and tiring having everyone dote on you and worried about your every move. Emmett didn't seem to care about any of that. My pussy glistened in reaction to the wetness he was producing from me. Once he came within me, I internally whined as I knew he was finished. Or was he..?

_"Such a good pet you are, my dearest. Let me make you happy. What can I give to you while we're still undressed?"_ Oh, there it was. The doting factor. But even in this moment it's different. It's sexual, it's raw and feral, and all I want is for him to fuck me with his fingers again. Though I know I shouldn't say that. I know I should feel something else in this situation. I should cry out for Edward, I do love him afterall. I don't think I could ever love Emmett even if this side of him does feed a need I never knew I had. Perhaps he was right. Even I didn't know how much I wanted all this.

What should I ask for? I knew that I should attempt an escape, even ask for one. But I'd only get hit, and it wasn't what I wanted.

"Will you use your fingers?" My angelic voice shifted between the concrete walls and echoed. Even to myself I didn't feel the same. I wasn't getting out of here. I might as well make the most of this situation.

"Are you going to drain me when you're finished, Emmett?"

I don't bother calling him Sir, or Mr. Cullen. I need to know this. He owes me that much.

_"Isabella -_- " He begins, though I press my lips firmly to his. Even if all I do is think of Edward.

Part of me, this new half, wants Emmett for the pleasure he can bring me.

But the other half, the one that has always been here, craves Edward. On a more emotional side.

I don't know what I want anymore. But I do know I don't want to die.

_"I'm not going to kill you. But I am going to murder that pussy_!" His booming laughter fills the Cave.

For once I almost see the old Em whom was a close friend up until this. Maybe after this one interaction his need would be filled and he'd release me.

Question is..would my need be filled?

_A/N:_

_HarbouringLies - Confusing? Not I! This entry is to clear up all the questions/confusion readers may have as far as how Bella feels about all this._

_jessa76 - You love the tease. Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are the characters in my other story._


	7. Released

It's been over two months since that first encounter between Bella and I.

Since then I rarely have to restrain her unless it's for our arousal. We have both explored our sexual desire for one another again and again; in various positions, all hours of the day and night, she even has my fingertips imprinted as bruises sporadically over her sexy frame. I have come to terms that no longer am I only interested in her for her body, but her mind too. _I am in love with Isabella Swan._

I lay on the floor of the Cave which I have made more comfortable at the request of the lamb. I have even left her with a laptop that gets slight connection to keep up the act with Edward. I see the way her face lights up each time she receives a new letter from him. She never looks at me like this. I know I'm just jealous but I can't seem to fight off the possessive feelings I have towards this girl. _She's mine._ I prove this to her every night, and yet.. she still loves Edward. No amount of sexual gratification I give to her changes this. I kiss her and I feel the hesitation. I feel her holding back because that is sacred to her.

She's giggling to herself as she types back her response and it irritates my nerves that are already rattled.

"Enjoying yourself, Isabella?" My tone is dark. It causes her to slouch the laptop off her thighs and onto the chair that she is seated in.

"_Not quite. I'd much rather feel your skin on mine."_ I know she has feelings for me. I know she loves the erotic play we engage ourselves in.

But... I think it stops there. I don't think she hardly feels for me what I do her. I know she doesn't, I just have trouble admitting it - even to myself.

"Do you like the taste of Rosalie's pussy?" My gaze hardens and I know I'm only saying this in an attempt to make her feel like I do.

Possessive.

I do have to keep up the act with my so-called wife. She expects a good fuck just as Bella does. I have to perform, otherwise the Cullen's might catch on. She tosses her shoe at me and with my excelled reflexes I catch it with ease. We're both staring at each other greedily and I see within the rage building behind her eyes that she is jealous, just as I am.

She's on me and I don't stop her. The way her hands skim my frame I let out an authoritative growl and lay back for her to continue.

_"Mr. Cullen,"_ She's taunting me. "_You know that cock belongs to me. I thought we discussed my distaste for sharing?"_

I want to explain that I'm the only one having to share. Rosalie means nothing to me. I interact with her to play the game.

She is actually torn between Edward and myself. I'm the one left out.

"I thought we also discussed that your opinion matters nothing to me, frail."

It does, though she doesn't need to know the truth.

Bella unbuckles my belt and ties it around her throat as she then peels back my pants and boxers to allow my cock to spring forward.

_"Mm. I must have forgotten. Punish me, Emmett."_

I want to. So badly do I want to. But I know we can't stay in this cave forever. Sooner or later we have to leave.

As she gags around my shaft her eyes never leave mine. I have a firm grasp of the belt and I occasionally pull on it if she has me nestled within her throat. I love to hear her choke. It only adds to my arousal and my ability to feel as if I have some control over this woman.

"Fuck." I mumble. She's removed me from her mouth though is sensually sucking at my sac and the contents the flesh holds. Her palm is stroking my shaft all within the same moment and I can't help but feel my release sneaking up on me.

I explode and the seed shoots at her face, covering it. I see a faint smile playing her lips and I can't help the boyish grin that coats my features.

"Dirty little slut." I tease.

As she cleans herself up I clothe myself and move towards the door to leave. I keep it unlocked, which she realizes and gives me a confused look.

"Isabella, I think it's time you leave. We can't continue to have you here. It's been two months. Loverboy misses you."

Her gaze softens and I know now by saying this she will leave.

What will happen when she does? Will we continue? Will she tell Edward?

The unknown is what causes my chest to heave and my insides to unravel. I want this woman so much more than she knows. Yet I can't have her.

_"Em, I want you. This. You know that." _There's a but coming. I know there is.

_"But..I do miss him. I think you're right."_

I flash her a grin so she assumes I don't care either way. Internally I'm throwing things around to the point I've become a human tornado.

We leave together. The Cave disappears in the distance and I feel what is left of my heart coiling and retracting to nothing.

Inside my Jeep we say nothing. Both thinking what neither of us want to say. That this is the end. That what we shared together for the past two months is now nothing but an experience that we must keep between us. Again I am the only one to suffer from this. Edward can't read her mind. She can think of me as she pleases and nothing will come of it. I am forced to keep all of this, everything I feel, out of every crevice of my mind.

It's torture.

"We'll just tell them you had me pick you up from the airport as a surprise to Edward." I say through clenched teeth.

Bella merely nods in approval. Something about her expression is sad. Sad I won't fuck her? _Who cares._

Within the hour we are in the Cullen driveway and I bring the vehicle to a stop. I glance at her with a conflicted expression as I take her hand within my own. I stroke my thumb over her palm and bring it to my lips for one last kiss.

"This was **nice,** frail." I am using her own words against her from that very first exchange we shared together. She laughs, it's radiating.

We both exit the Jeep and head for the front door. Alice gasps with joy as she sees Bella. Esme claps and embraces Carlisle.

And then there's Edward..

A look of pure happiness coats his face as he pulls Bella, my lamb, against his chest. They kiss. So much passion is behind it. She's never kissed me like that.

I am forced to smile like an idiot as Rosalie comes to my side and tucks her hand in my back pocket. I place a solo peck to the top of her head and she shudders happily. I internally vomit.

_A/N:_

**_*waits for everyone to lose their shit*_**

_jessa76 - Bella is naughty. You'll see in the upcoming chapters just how much. ;)_

_HarbouringLies - Welcome! I hope it helped you._

_dolhpin33 - I am glad you are enjoying my updates._

_meme - Don't we all wish to be kidnapped by Emmett? I sure do. :D_

_the guest - Well yes he just believes the note. I didn't want to dwell much on that interaction. More so the fact just give a reason as to why no one was looking for her. :)_

_Baldwin412 - Thank you SO much for bringing that to my attention. I actually meant to select M. I realized I had selected T & fixed it due to your review. Many thanks._


End file.
